The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus having imaging device utilizing an electrophotographic process.
Conventionally, an electrophotographic apparatus having imaging device utilizing an electrophotographic process is provided with an image reading mechanism for reading an image on an original. The conventional image reading mechanism is provided with an original pick-up roller disposed at an inlet port of an original transport path and an original separation unit contacting the original pick-up roller, in order to transport the originals in a condition where the originals are certainly separated one by one to an image reader.
In the original separating mechanism, the contacting condition between the original pick-up roller and the original separation unit must be maintained in a constant condition, for accomplishing the certain or stable original separating condition. The contacting condition, however, must be changed since the outer periphery of a friction roller portion of the pick-up roller and a separating member of the original separation unit are worn out when the original separating operation is repeatedly executed, thereby deteriorating the separating function of the original separating mechanism. If the separating function has once been deteriorated, the so-called mis-feed would occur.
The separation conditions differ between a case where a number of the originals is small and a case where a number of the originals is large. Accordingly, the separation condition where a number of the originals is small would become worse when the separation condition where a number of the originals is large has been set to be good, and vice versa.